


You said you love me

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Jihoon being Jihoon, M/M, their so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: I started out writing this because of a writing prompt. But strayed from it so much the only thing it has from the actual writing prompt is a candy bar. Don't ask. I have no idea either.





	You said you love me

Jihoon huffed in annoyance. Usually he could stand Seungcheol babbling, for the most part. But not today. Jihoon had a headache all day. His feet hurt. He was tired from staying up last night To finish a paper due that morning.( Probably why he had a headache in the first place ). Which is why he was twenty minutes late to his first class.

This all resulted with a more then average grumpy *cough*pissed off*cough* Jihoon. Who was currently walking with a Seungcheol who would not shut up. Jihoon rubbed his temples, trying to ignore him. Until Seungcheol started to talking about a random cat. "Anyway the cat was really adorable and had th-" . Jihoon snapped. 

" Seungcheol I love you. But you need to shut up before I break something! " Jihoon growled glaring at Seungcheol. Why Would He Care About A Bloody Cat He Saw One Time!?"  
Seungcheol looked at him surprised. But then started smiling. 

Fucking. smiling. 

He narrowed his eyes at Seungcheol. " why are you smiling at me." Jihoon grounded out. Seungcheol's smile broke into a grin " you said I love you " looking away Jihoon spluttered for a minute and scowled, the tips of his ears turning pink.  
" awww your so cut when your embarrassed " Seungcheol cooed. 

Jihoon's eye twitch

" Don't be, because I lov-" Seungcheol was cut off by Jihoon unceremoniously shoving a unwrapped candy bar into his mouth. Saying "OH MY GOD. JUST SHUT UP! " before storming ahead muttering and glaring at anyone that looked at him. 

Seungcheol just stood there for a moment. Then shrugged his shoulders. Patiently walking behind Jihoon to their apartment. 'Hey at least I got an I love you and a candy bar out of it' He thought biting into his mars bar. Man this was a really good candy bar.


End file.
